Renowned
by shadow1293
Summary: Sequel to Anonymous. Inuyasha and Kagome just started a 'hot and heavy' relationship and are well on their way to becoming America's hottest couple; but can their love survive the world of fame? Rating will go up.


**Renowned**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: I'll wait for you**

**Author's note at end of chapter.**

A set of golden orbs reflected off the private jet's window. The owner of these piercing eyes sat in silence, absorbed in his own sea of thoughts. There were so many things that worried him, even scared him; which is something that rarely happened for the great Inuyasha Takashi. Most of his troubled focused on one thing- one girl. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and everything about her confused him. She cared for him, wanted him, needed him, and even loved him. That was oddly the only thing that he really understood about their relationship- she loved him. Kagome had made sure to let him and the world know that on that wet August morning months ago.

XXXXX

The tabloids and pressed described the event as "a scene right out of romantic movie, or a love story that "would of made Jane Austin weep."- Whatever the hell that meant. They retold the story with their own colorful imagination, saying that Inuyasha had admitted to that actress that he loved her and wanted to take her away to Japan to "escape the world she was in and live with him till the end of time."

Pssht, like he'd ever say that. The story then goes on to say that Kagome refused to go with him and left then room crying her eyes out. It was then that Inuyasha supposedly left and caught his plane with tears in his eyes (that part always made Inuyasha pissed. When had he ever cried over a girl?!). Then the finale of the story- where Kagome decided that she was in love with Inuyasha all along and drove to the airport to go after him. Then it starts getting cheesy, cause she was rumored to have saw him loading onto the plane, so ran through the airport security, all the way to the plane, and stepped in front of it to wave the pilot down. After magically stopping the plane a "source" said that Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and he got off to meet her so they could share a "magical kiss that seemed to go on forever". Fucking yeah right!

The events that ACTUALLY happened were a lot less romantic and cheesy, but a lot more real. It was true that Inuyasha had developed feelings for Kagome and admitted them to her, but who can blame him? The two of them had spent the last two months together promoting his band and her career. Their managers (a.k.a. Sesshy and Rin) decided for them to make appearances at TRL, early shows, late shows, cable shows, even a small award ceremony where they were barely known or even photographed. It was a drooling two months of endless, 2 hour of sleep nights, and unending interviews. It had led the growing celebrities to see the worst and best of each other- mainly worst. Constant bickering and arguing over their stressed out lifestyle led to the development of a confusing relationship. Yet somewhere along their path of fame, fights, and hate- love grew.

So it really wasn't his fault for panicking a little when Sesshomaru told him that him and the bands work in America was over. What hurt him most was the look on Kagome's face after he taunted her _'Yes! I finally get to leave this shit hole of a country and your whiny princess ass!'_ Nobody expected Kagome's face to drop, or her to turn around and silently walk to her hotel room with the start of tears in her eyes. Something in Inuyasha's heart shook that knocked him completely off guard. He had always hated when women cried, but this was so much deeper. Not only was the girl he secretly cared about crying, but he was the cause of it.

It was too much for him. Ignoring the reactions of everyone else in the room, he went after her.

He found her shaking body at the end of the hotel room bed, staring out at rain-drenched New York. Her arms were wrapped around her long legs as her head rested on her knees. It was a sight that could stop anyone in their tracks- including Inuyasha. It was just too hard for him to watch as Kagome used her tears on Inuyasha. He didn't believe that someone as strong as the girl in front of him would waist their tears on a hanyou like him. It made no since, yet she easily let the tears fall. And for what? A half-breed that couldn't admit his love to save his life? Nobody deserved that, especially Kagome.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt like he needed something. He knew it. This damn girl had managed to give him something that never thought he wanted or needed; and he was gonna keep it. He would keep her and never let another man have her.

_"Kagome."_

_She didn't move._

_"Kagome..." his fist tightened as she continued to ignore him. "God damn it Kagome! What the fuck do you want me to say?!"_

_He wasn't really mad at HER, he just didn't know how to form the words that she needed to hear and he needed to say._

_He felt his head drop as he strained to find what to say. Both hands where now flexing back in forth in desperation._

_"I'm- I'm not really that happy about leaving. I just- didn't know-"_

_"I know." She cut him off._

_Inuyasha looked up in confusion. "Then why are you acting like this?! If you know I didn't mean it then why are you crying and making me drag my ass out here to help you?! Why are you-", he quickly made his way towards the girl that wouldn't answer him._

_"Damn it girl answer me!" He took her shoulders in his hands and softly shook her body. Yet she stayed still, frozen in time. "Just tell me why you're doing this!"_

_'Damn it.' He mumbled. His hands slid off her shoulders lifelessly to his sides. 'What's the use?' Inuyasha walked over to 8" foot tall windows that Kagome had yet to take her eyes off of._

_This was there second trip to New York; the first one was for TRL nearly a month and a half ago. It seemed like such a long time ago._

_"Why?" a small voice came from behind him. "Why should I answer you? Who would care what I have to say?"_

_The hanyou whipped around in surprise. She answered, but it wasn't what he expected. "What do you mean 'who would care'? I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to answer!" he breathed out._

_"But why?" she asked again. Her arms finally dropped their position as she let her legs dangle freely from the bed. "Why do you care, all of a sudden?!"_

_Inuyasha's face grew painted with frustration, 'what does she think, that I hate her of something!?'_

_"Of course I care! Kagome do you hear yourself?!" by now he was kneeling in front of her, forcing her eyes on him._

_Kagome's dark eyes looked at the pleading man before her. "Yes I do," she answered, "but what do you want ME to say? I've done everything I can- tried to reason with you, tried to get along with you, tried to make you understand, tried to love you!" The words that just spilled out surprised both of them. Her head turned the other way to allow one more tear to fall from her sleep-deprived eyes and to avoid Inuyasha's shocked gaze._

_'Kagome, you love me?' The words ran through his head like a marathon._

_"So tell me, what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Her voice filled Inuyasha's ears with sweetness and confusion. Honestly, he was at a loss for words. What DID he want her to do? Now that he knew she loved him._

_"Well hell I don't know-just-" he lifted his left hand and held it against her soft cheek. "Come with me and the band to Japan, for a while..." he turned her head his direction so her chocolate orbs would look through him once more._

_"...stay with me."_

XXXXX

His last statement was probably the closest thing the tabloids had. He did ask he to come to Japan with him, minus all that 'forever and ever' shit. Even now, nearly 4 months later, he didn't understand why he asked such a thing. He used the excuse that it was the heat of the moment, how sad she seemed, and how much he just wanted her to stop crying! Whatever it was, it changed both their lives forever.

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either. Instead she looked meet his gaze and replied 'I can't. Not with you.'

Inuyasha assumed she meant she couldn't live with a half-breed; which didn't sit well with him. Just as soon as he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her, he was ready to leave her after saying something like that. Within seconds he yelled about regretting ever saying that and left her to sit alone. It wasn't till later that she told him what she had meant by that: it wasn't that he was a hanyou, but that he had a 24/7 job of music and fame, not to mention they lived in different countries. The fact that he was not full human or demon meant less than nothing to her. But at the time all Inuyasha wanted was to walk away from it all. To get the away as soon as he could and forget the girl that he could have loved. He ordered for another plane to pick him up immediately. Without explanation the hanyou left everyone speechless, including the girl who still wanted to be apart of him.

Somewhat as the "rumors" reported, Kagome had change of heart. She had loved Inuyasha for a while, but decided earlier to just let him leave. It would be better for their careers and lives if they went back to the way things were. She had gone over it so many times in her head; the lines she would tell Inuyasha when he would have to eventually leave, how she would confess her feeling but say that they couldn't be together. In her dreams he would either 1: laugh at her stupid crush, leave, and never come back- or- 2: share the same feeling but get upset that they could never be together, leave, and never come back. Either way she was prepared for the lonely nights and puddles if tears that awaited her in the future.

But somewhere along the plane failed. Maybe because his departure came sooner than expected, maybe because he laughed in her face, maybe because she loved him too much. Whatever the case, the plan was ruined when Inuyasha asked her to stay with him. Unbelievable that guy. One moment he wanted to leave her, the next he was yelling and her face, and what do you know- he ended up wanting her. All of it was too much for the 17 year old to handle. Was she supposed to say yes? Probably. But instead the words _'I can't. Not with you…'_ came out. Too bad they were exactly what Inuyasha DIDN'T want to hear.

So he yelled, ran out, yelled some more, and left Kagome to sit and wonder what happened. It had all come out so wrong. Her plan didn't work, and her answer made it seem like she didn't love him; which was the farthest thing from the truth. And as a result, Inuyasha left.

She sat there for a while, thinking about what to do. Just let him leave like she thought she wanted, or go after him. Thank god her heart started to kick in.

Kagome followed Inuyasha's suit and ran out. She didn't even make it all halfway there without being spotted by the paparazzi; but that didn't matter. She needed to get to Inuyasha, and fast.

Kagome pulled into the small airport hanger just in time to see Inuyasha's private jet pulling away. Her life was leaving, as she just stood staring. She got out of the car, and ran to the metal security gate. The paparazzi cars pulled up behind her seconds later as the rain drenched her small frame; but her surroundings were oblivious to the lovesick girl. One of her small hands held onto the gates while the other pulled out her cell phone. This was the 21st century, remember?

Inuyasha remembered perfectly when he got that text. Those little words forgave any hurtful misunderstandings. Those little words promised their life together. Those little words were exactly what he NEEDED to hear.

RECEIVED: TXT MESSAGE

FROM: KAGS

ill wait for you.

XXXXX

That was four months ago. Ever since then they tried to talk whenever they could. If was a difficult task since he was in a different country, but it worked. Phone, computer, even through people- they found a way. There were arguments (not really fights since they were never physically near each other) and then there was sorry's- mainly from Kagome since Inuyasha was stubborn as hell.

Inuyasha was planned to arrive in Los Angeles tomorrow night, but decided to come a day early. It left him with no sleep but it was worth it. The paparazzi wouldn't expect him early and he would get more time with Kags. Plus, he wanted to surprise her. That was if she didn't have to work. Hollywood had taken hold of Kagome faster than anyone expected. A lot of it was due to Inuyasha and the band. The video had been a complete success, airing on radio stations across the world and staying on top of the charts for more than 6 weeks. Not only did it launch the band, but Kagome's face and name become more known. Sesshomaru and Rin became her manager not soon after. Commercial, advertisements, magazines, appearances, even another music video along the way; made Higurashi a household name. A day off for her still meant working 10 hours or less.

Luckily Rin had arranged an easy workload for the next week; giving Kagome and Inuyasha a chance to spend time together. What they were gonna do for that break? He didn't know. He had his idea, well, more like his fantasies of things to do together….

"Excuse me, Mr. Takashi."

Inuyasha looked up to see one of the jet's flight attendances.

"Mr. Takashi the pilot wanted to inform you that we are beginning our descent."

"Yeah, ok thanks." He mumbled back. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was happy to finally get there and be with Kagome. His world tour had taken SO much time. He had been for TOO long.

XXXXX

At exactly 2:05 a.m. California time, a back limo pulled into the circle drive of Kagome's house. Yes, house. With a little push from Inuyasha, Kagome was convinced into moving into a safer place with more space. She could easily afford it with her well paying job.

Inuyasha stepped out among the darkness of the Hollywood skies. Only one thing stayed on his mind while silently getting his bags from the limo was Kagome. He didn't wanna wake her, so he stayed quiet while walking to her front door.

_'So how do I get in… O wait!'_ He remembered back when she told him where her secret key was. Weird for a celebrity, but that was Kagome. He walked to the stone path a few feet away and lifted up one of the stones. A small, silver key lay buried in the dirt. He rock star headed back and opened the door. It creaked open as he stepped in- CRASH!

"SHIT!" Inuyasha came flying head first into Kagome's wood floors. He wasn't expecting that big of a doorstep.

_XXXXX_

_His hands grabbed her waist forcefully and pushed her hips into his full on erection. She moaned into his mouth and allowed his tongue to slip farther in._

_"Kagome…" he whispered huskily._

_"Inuyasha…" He pushed his hard on into her wet folds. She gasped passionately, "Oh, oh, oh-"_

"SHIT!" a voice boomed.

Kagome flew up in an instance. The loud shout had carried through the mansion's empty walls. 'What- what was that?!'

She yanked the covers off of her nearly naked body and crawled to the floor. She felt around under he bed until her fingers grasped a metal bat. Bingo. Shaking with fear and loss of clothes, Kagome tiptoed as quietly as possible. It would be impossible for a human to hear her tiny steps, but a 'human' wasn't in the house with her.

_"Kagome…"_

The 17 year old whipped her head around in a flash. She could've sworn she heard a noise; like her name. Ok now this was just freaky.

"If-If someone's there then just come out! I have a bat!"

Inuyasha struggled to hold in her laughter. Him against a bat, wow I wonder who'd win.

Kagome walked into her living room and saw why she was cold. The door was open! Oh.My.God. She half ran-half tiptoed to the door. It was just the wind, yeah, just the wind. She slammed it shut and locked all the extra locks (like she should have done in the first place). The actress let out a long sigh with the breath she had been holding in. "It's ok Kagome. No one's here." She whispered.

"Well…" a deep voice responded. "That's is if you don't count me."

A shiver went up her spine; she knew whose voice that was!

Kagome spun around to be matched with a set of golden eyes. "Inuyasha…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**The next chapter won't be so boring; I just wanted to explain the time skip.**

**So I'm not sure if this is what you guys will think of this and how it kinda 'ended'…**

**Tell me if you like or hate.**

**For those new to this story, this is the sequel to 'Anonymous'. If you read that it'll clear a lot**

**of things up about what's happening now.**

**For the next chapter I'm changin the rating b/c of some...citrus ;)**


End file.
